<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rock Show by Lyssandra_Med</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166399">The Rock Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med'>Lyssandra_Med</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Rocker Bellatrix, Straight edge Hermione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't like loud music, but she does like Bellatrix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rock Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was far too loud, the reverberations leaving her ears <em>ringing. </em> Hermione couldn’t think straight any longer, could hardly get her bearings in the flashing lights and floating mist. The crush of bodies pressed against her were just about to knock her on her ass, end over end to the ground.</p><p>Hermione didn’t want to be here.</p><p>Ginevra had, and so Hermione had gotten quite an earful before acquiescing to her friend’s demands. They’d had one another’s backs since primary school, and while their interests had dovetailed as they’d made their way through college, they’d kept tight enough to make these moments matter.</p><p>Their history was more than enough justification for Ginevra to drag Hermione along with her to a rather hidden little concert, a hole-in-the-wall that she’d never had looked at on her own. Ginevra’s longtime girlfriend, Luna, had been booked that night and Hermione was enough of a friend to show up in support of that. </p><p>But the music was just so <em>loud. </em> </p><p>Luna’s body of work leaned more into folk-metal, neo-folk, pagan influences that were as lyrical as they were haunting. But the other bands there that night were powering up to an ear-splitting roar. It was just too much for Hermione to deal with. By the time half the set was over, she’d had a blinding headache and dry mouth; the few vendors at the back of the building were passing out bottles filled with liquor or beer, neither of which Hermione was looking for. </p><p>When it became clear that there would be no real relief from the blaring music, Hermione ducked away through the crowd and stumbled through the exit. The alleyway outside was cool in the evening breeze, and Hermione gulped down lungfuls of air that weren’t tinged with stale breath and cigarettes. Even though she was outside the oppressive bass had followed her, and Hermione made her way towards the parking lot, following the curve of the building until she was as free and clear as she could be without getting back in her car. It was a cool contrast out in the night, the heated pit at the base of the stage a memory slowly fading, and quiet enough that she could have a reasonable conversation with herself.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed the space at the back of the building was already occupied.</p><p>Off to her left stood a tall woman that Hermione could barely recognize from half an hour or so prior, no longer blaring into the microphone but standing tall and collected. The woman had a cigarette to her lips and a limp bottle in her left hand, lending back into the red bricks of the venue’s walls. Her long arms were tattooed in mysterious patterns and whirling runes, symbols and iconography with meaning that Hermione could only guess at.</p><p>As she looked upwards to the woman’s face her heart hitched up within her chest; she’d been unable to properly see the singer when she’d been on stage but up close she was positively breathtaking. Besides the tattoos she was covered in piercings, her nostrils and lips done up, eyebrows and ears flashing metal that glittered beneath the light coming in off the parking lot. When a soft tongue peaked out to wet her lips, Hermione caught a glimpse of metal and a flash of hooded eyes, their darkness just barely visible beneath a veil of black curls.</p><p>“You alright?” The woman asked her, cigarette falling to the ground as she finished a drag, embers sparking as she crushed it beneath her heel.</p><p>Hermione tried to stand up straighter, a blush coming to her face as she replied, “Yeah, yeah! Just, uh, well, I needed a breather. Too many people in there.”</p><p>The woman nodded at her words as if that explained everything, turning slowly before approaching Hermione with a swagger in her step.</p><p>Hermione gulped back the dryness of her mouth, staring rather unabashedly at the rocker.</p><p>Well, until she remembered herself, that was.</p><p>“Sorry!” Hermione stepped backwards, felt a quiver in her spine as the woman - <em> and by all the gods was she </em><b><em>tall</em> </b> - came at her like a cougar stalking its prey. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, just, well, like I said. Too many people. I can leave! I mean, if you were wanting to be alone, that is.”</p><p>“No, no. That’s quite alright,” the woman husked, her voice dark and gravelly. “I’m Bellatrix, by the way.”</p><p>Bellatrix held out her hand, fingers glittering beneath multi-coloured rings, her wrists covered in leather straps and bangles of dark metal, tattoos crawling up her forearm. Hermione felt her face turn red with flush as she tried to remember whatever it was that human interaction entailed, her own hand sticking out to grasp Bellatrix’s. The singer’s palm was smooth and warm, the few calluses she had all islands of harshness against soft uniformity. Hermione stared and stared, the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention as she did so.</p><p>As if in a dream she spoke, “I’m Hermione. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bellatrix.”</p><p>Bellatrix smiled, teeth sharp and face open, “Nice to meet you, Hermione. This your first show?”</p><p>“Yeah, first one. I wouldn’t really be here on my own, so my friend dragged me out.” Hermione blushed, her mind hopping back to her words and hoping the easy answer hadn’t offended the woman. She sucked in a breath and stuttered out, “Not that I don’t like the music! It’s just not really my style, but my friend’s girlfriend is playing tonight, so I got an invite. Figured it was best I show up as some sort of support, you know?”</p><p>“Makes sense, you don’t exactly look like you’d be with the crowd, no offence.”</p><p>Hermione nodded, perking up, relaxing into the brick facade of the venue until she realized Belaltrix’s hand was still in her own, and she - <em> rather reluctantly </em> - released it.</p><p>“None taken.”</p><p>From there they lapsed into an easy silence, one comfortable and complete as behind them the sounds of music vibrated the bricks, pumping into the walls in search of an escape. Minutes continued to pass as Bellatrix pulled out another cigarette and lit up, her body close enough to Hermione’s that rolling heat was passing into her shoulder and arm.</p><p>“Care to indulge me?” Bellatrix spoke up, startling Hermione from their shared period of silence.</p><p>Hermione turned to her and looked up, once again becoming lost within the beauty of Bellatrix’s grin, her dark eyes still inviting and curling hair so beautiful she could <em>just </em>reach out and tug it.</p><p>“The group I’m with headed out a bit ago, <em> ‘Death Eaters’, </em> if you were there to catch ‘em. I’ve got nothing to do, and, no offence to your friend, I like a little bit <em>darker </em>music. Would you care for a drink? I know a bar not too far from here.”</p><p>Bellatrix’s face was filled with an open sort of honesty that Hermione immediately found herself agreeing with. The request was asked and she was answering <em> ‘Yes’ </em> before she even had a chance to think of saying <em> ‘No’. </em> Ginevra wouldn’t mind, Hermione had been there for more than half the set, and she <em>was </em>new to all of this, after all. She could just text and say she’d met someone, Ginevra wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Well, Hermione <em>hoped </em>she wouldn’t mind.</p><p>It didn’t really matter if she did or not though; Bellatrix’s intriguing form and warmth was more than enough of a draw for Hermione to be pulled forward. Besides, she’d already done more interesting things tonight than join a pretty woman on a date. This wouldn’t be half as crazy as joining a mosh pit.</p><p>“Sure,” she smiled, eyes lighting up as Bellatrix’s smile blossomed. “Where to?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>